a dragons creed
by Taintedangel133
Summary: what if igneel had a son. and that son was the reason igneel went missing. his son is a half breed of both human and dragon. yaoi laxusxOC bad summary


I killed a dragon once

I don't actually recall when it happened: 20 years ago or around there. It happened because I tried to love him. I myself still but a child though I thought of the dragon as my father. Really I did it because I was jealous father had found a new boy around 4 he had bright pink hair and a huge smile. Father was teaching him thing he would not teach me. He said "though you where born of my own blood you have the wings of a dragon and the beauty of your mother, you are the only thing I have left of your mother I will not teacher you dragon slayer magic." I stomped away annoyed but I left it alone I knew how much he loved my mother he's always telling me how much I looked like her: how I have her long crimson red hair and how tall I was, my eyes almost looked as if they were on fire and how I myself was almost white. I felt betrayed because of the child but I would never disobey my father.

One day I was sitting by myself my father got food and Natsu (the young boy) walked up to me

" why are you here" he said with a smile

"because its quiet here and father went to get food" I replied

He shook his head "No why are you still here your father doesn't want you that's why I am here he loves me more"

I jumped to my feet "he does love me he does" I screamed

"are you sure why would he not teach you dragon slayer magic then " he asked

I started to walk away not knowing the answer

"you always run away you are a shame to all dragons that's why he loves me I am willing to fight" he yelled

Ok that pissed me off I stopped turn back to him opened my wing and he froze

"h-h-hey f-father said you're not allowed to show your wings" he screamed

I walked closer and he was backing up my eye reddened and fire went to my hands I was pissed and I was going to show him what he gets for making me angry saying my own dad loves him more but then father came back and landed in front of me and I stopped tears of blood running down my face and then

I screamed " why do you love him more then me why won't you teach me why he a stranger a human get to learn dragon slayer magic am I not good enough for you dad or do you hate me because I look like mum" I fell to my knees and hung my head "If you don't love me then I will just leave" I closed my wings turned around and then I heard Natsu say "see your running away again you wimp"

I whipped my head around and then jumped and ran in the sky and landed behind him " oh so the human wants to test a dragon lets see what happens" and I spread my wings and then I let my tail out "STOP" father roared I was to deep in my rage to hear him and then I used my fist I was only going to hit him I wasn't going to kill him but my hand turnt into a claw and as blaze with black flames and I hit something but it wasn't Natsu it was my dad he screamed I instantly stoped clamed down and ran to where I hit him to "dad are you ok I am sorry I am so sorry but he said you didn't love me and that I should leave and that I was a wimp I didn't mean it I just lost my temper" he looked up with blood coming from his mouth he said " you disappoint me I could never love a human other than your mother I was told I had to teach the boy dragon slayer magic and raise him as my own I always loved you" and then his eyes close and he stopped breathing I was scared I didn't know what to do so I cried blood tears running down my face and that was the last time I would ever cry because I had lost everything I loved and ever will love from now on I was going to be my own man so I grabbed my robes covered my face and walked I didn't know where I was walking to but I waked I left Natsu and a few days later I found a village I asked for some water but they said I had to pay but because I had never left where we lived I new nothing of the world ad because I was alone still a child and I didn't know what money was I thought I was going to die but the a man in a blue uniform found men I remember his name being roy mustang (being as I had long hair he thought I was a girl) "are you ok little miss" though I was almost as tall as him I turned around and said " I am not a girl and no I am not alright I don't know what these people are talking about money I have never heard of it before an d I don't know what to do I am so thirsty I haven't drank in three 3 moons and I'm lost I am only 11 and my father is dead" he looked at me as if I was in a war and sighed "come with me I will help you "


End file.
